Loving Rivalry
by CUtopia
Summary: Slytherin lost against Gryffindor once again, and of course, Flint is not happy at all...


Entry for the „Unusual Ships Challenge" - Katie Bell/Marcus Flint

… don't ask me how they got this started, I really have no idea XD This situation just appeard in my head and I wrote it down...

I hope you like it, leave me some feedback :)

* * *

„You outflied everybody today, Katie, great work", Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, exclaimed as he walked out of the changing room, patting his chaser, Katie Bell, on the shoulder with a proud grin. „Just continue like that - I can already feel the Quidditch Cup in my hands!"

Katie smiled back at him, mumbling an exhausted „Thanks" to him before he left, so she was the only remaining person in the Gryffindor changing room.

They had just won their match against Slytherin in an incredibly great performance, winning over them by one of the highest margins in the history of the school and Katie felt like Wood was going to go into the air without a broom, so happy was he about the outcome of this game.

Katie of course felt some euphoria too, but she always felt like Wood was exaggerating when it came to Quidditch – she felt like there were things that were more important in life.

She just wanted to leave the changing room to walk back to the castle and join the party in the common room that surely would have started already, but just as she set a foot through the doorframe, she was pushed back into the room with so much force that she stumbled and landed on her butt.

The door slammed shut and she looked up, furiously, to meet the eyes of Marcus Flint, the Captain of the Slytherin team. A grin spread over his face as he looked down at Katie and she hurried to get back to her feet as he growled:"How graceful, Bell. I'll give it a eight and a half, some deduction for that landing."

„Really funny, Flint", Katie replied, her right hand searching for her wand, but to her horror, she could not find it where she had placed it just minutes ago after changing.

„Searching for this, Bell?"

Marcus waved through the air with Katies wand, his grin growing even wider. Katie felt how anger began to boil thickly through her veins and she approached him with two large steps, trying to snap her wand from his hand.

„Give it back, Flint!"

She did not need to ask why this was happening, why he was doing this – he was angry because he had been ridiculed, he wanted revenge and Katie was the one from the team who had played best today, scoring so many goals that Slytherin could not reach them anymore.

„No, and you know I won't give it back so soon, Bell", Flint laughed, slipping her wand into the backpocket of his jeans.

„Flint, you are ridiculous! You are just like Wood, you two are taking Quidditch way to serious, by Merlins pants!"

Katie glared at him, her heart beating fast in her chest, pumping blood into her cheeks, making them flush in anger – something she hated about herself.

„Quidditch _is_ serious, Bell! And I won't let you little Gryffindors dance around and mess everything up for me!"

He returned her glare, apparantely just as angry as she was, and Katie shook her head about how foolish both Wood and Flint were – it was outright annoying and right now, she just wanted to hex Flint into oblivion.

„Are you seriously blaming me and my team for your lack of capability of training that bunch of idiots to be a decent Quidditch team, Flint?!", she hissed, closing the remaining distance between them, never breaking the eye contact.

For a second, Marcus actually looked stunned, but then he simply answered:"Actually I am, Katie."

The way he accentuated her name made a shiver run down her spine and his face came a little closer, just enough to make her feel his warm breath brush over her skin.

The air seemed to crackle with tension and Katie found that it became harder to breathe.

„I feel like there is some kind of distraction that keeps me from performing my duties with a hundred percent", Marcus added in a low voice, their noses nearly touching, gazes never parting. „You."

There was silence between them, Katies heart was racing and an odd prickle filled her body as she realised how close they now stood together but that she was unwilling to move away, oddly liking how she could feel his body heat radiate towards her, embracing her.

And suddenly, it was as if they were both being pushed forward by an invisible force, their lips clashed, connecting in a heated kiss as their bodys met, pressing against each other.

„You are killing my reputation, Katie", Marcus whispered breathlessly between two kisses, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist to pull her even thighter against him and she smiled into their kiss, her hands sliding down is muscular back.

Suddenly, she pulled back, shoving him away, her wand back in her hand – she had used the time of their kiss to snatch it from his pocket.

„Maybe you should work on your concentration, Flint – it is not my fault you can't stop thinking about what happens when you loose and have your five minutes of sulking afterwards. By the way, they are over now."

Katie grinned, winking at him while blowing a light, playful kiss at him and then she left the changing room with a slight bounce in her steps, humming to herself.

She was already curious how Slytherin would do in their game against Hufflepuff next month.


End file.
